halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Thunder Alley
Blood Thunder Alley was one of the six scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror. It was located in Marvel Super Hero Island. History and Location For their 2005 event, Universal created their own demented country that runs on blood and sacrifice. One of the scarezones they chose to have was one where demonic bikers roamed the streets. This scarezone would be called Blood Thunder Alley. Blood Thunder Alley was a city infested by demon bikers. It was also home to Demon Cantina. The scarezone would be located in Marvel Super Hero Island, an area of Islands of Adventure in between The Port of Entry and Toon Lagoon. The area features many statues of Marvel Superheroes as well as building related to the cities of the Marvel Universe. This would be the final year the area was used to hold a scarezone, as the Halloween Horror Nights event moved from Islands of Adventure to Universal Studios Orlando. Description Not quite beast, not quite machine. Beware of the dark monstrosities who rear up and down the blood-splattered pathways of their smoky, thunderous lair. Role in Terra Cruentus The Bone Chopper Riders of Iron Bone Gorge celebrate the Season of the Queen in the Demon Cantina before going on their duties on their monstrous motorcycles. They drink their Bloodberry Wine from goblets made from used Terra Throne Blades. Scareactors * Fearcillitator * People with Chainsaws * Chainsaw bikers * Dancers Pictures Blood Thunder Alley W.png|A picture of the website page for Blood Thunder Alley. Blood Thunder Alley Message Book 1.png|The cover of the Message Book that appeared on the website page. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Blood Thunder Alley Message Book 2.png|Page 1 of the Message Book that appeared on the website page. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Blood Thunder Alley Message Book 3.png|Page 2 of the Message Book that appeared on the website page. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Blood Thunder Alley Message Book 4.png|Page 3 of the Message Book that appeared on the website page. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Blood Thunder Alley Map.png|A picture of one of the three maps that was featured on the website page for Blood Thunder Alley. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Blood Thunder Alley Map 2.png|A picture of one of the three maps that was featured on the website page for Blood Thunder Alley. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Blood Thunder Alley Map 3.png|A picture of one of the three maps that was featured on the website page for Blood Thunder Alley. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Blood Thunder Alley Concept Art.jpg Blood Thunder Alley Motorcycle.jpg HHN_15_MotercycleConcept_Art.jpg Blood Thunder Alley Motorcycle 2.jpg BTA Lady.jpg|Image from dreamworlds.org. BTA Lady 1.jpg|Image from dreamworlds.org. HHN 15 BTA Scareactor.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 BTA Scareactor 6.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 BTA Scareactor 5.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 BTA Scareactor 4.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 BTA Scareactor 3.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 BTA Scareactor 2.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. Blood Thundr Alley Stage.jpg|Image from the now defunct airtimecentral.com. BTA Biker.jpg|Image from the now defunct airtimecentral.com. BTA Stage 2.jpg|Image from the now defunct airtimecentral.com. Blood Thunder Alley Stage.jpg|Image from Odessablue's Photobucket. Blood Thunder Alley DIE.jpg|Image from Odessablue's Photobucket. BTA Motorcycle.jpg|Image from Jeff35's Photobucket. Trivia * This was the last scarezone located in Marvel Super Hero Island. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Original scarezones Category:Marvel Super Hero Island Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Terra Cruentus